


Something New

by CommanderPearse1916 (taps_sanctuary86)



Series: The Bloody Irish Collection!! [2]
Category: Celtic Thunder (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Roleplay, Switching, Teasing, male sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/CommanderPearse1916
Summary: Gavin has never felt more embarrassed in his entire life. He should've never asked. He felt stupid. Emmet was staring down at him and Gavin lowered his gaze as he felt his cheeks flare up in shame. And now he said it. He hadn't planned to, it sort of slipped out and now he couldn't back out. "Emmet, can we...maybe switch places tonight?"Or: Gavin asks Emmet if he could be his first and Emmet happily takes control in the situation by pleasing his Dom in a very different way.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin is Patrick Pearse. This is a companion piece to "When Irish Eyes are Smiling". You don't have to read it, but you might want to take a peek at the chapters before "The New Guy" to make it a little more sense. Mainly on how Emmet became a sub for Gavin and that Gavin is his Dom.

Gamet

Gavin/Patrick's pov

I'd been thinking about it for weeks. Wondering what it would feel like to have my young sub and lover fuck me. I was still a virgin, having not found the right person, be it a male or a female in my early life. I hadn't found the right person that I could be comfortable enough to feel so open and vulnerable, to see a side of me that not many people had the priveledge to witness...that is, until Emmet Cahill walked into my life.

It only had been a few months since we got thrown into this strange relationship of ours, but it seems that Emmet was comfortable enough with me giving him what he needed. Now it was my turn. I wanted to have Emmet be comfortable of topping me once in awhile, even though he was my sub. Subs were supposed to please their Doms, and this was going to be one of those nights.

**

"Forget it, I didn't..." I stuttered, trying to talk myself out of it. I shifted, as I tried to push Emmet away from me. This was a bad idea. But Emmet was strong, and he pinned me down, a sly grin playing on his lips.

"Not so fast, G. You're not getting out of this so easily," Emmet whispered and my breath hitched. I felt trapped; trapped underneath Emmet's young body and strong arms. It turned me on. I felt my heartbeat speed up as Emmet smirked down at me. "So," Emmet grinned as he leaned in and nibbled on the sensitive skin just below my ear. "...you want my cock inside of you, Commander? Want me to fuck you?"

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath as I felt something change in my mind. I felt like I was becoming Patrick Pearse once again, although it was the homosexual side of Pearse, the guilty one who wanted to be near boys and maybe lie with some of them. At least I would have no fear of begging Emmet to touch me.

"Well, Mr. Pearse?" Emmet chuckled and trailed a finger across my chest. We were already naked when I asked Emmet if maybe I could bottom once. I gasped at the touch and arched my back. My nerves were on fire. More sensitive than I usually was, awaiting what Emmet might do to me. "Do you need a safeword?" Emmet asked, suddenly concerned.

"Rebellion," I responded quickly and gratefully. Emmet nodded.

"Relax, G. I won't hurt you. I will stop if it becomes too much," he promised.

"Please, Emmet..." I nearly whispered.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Mr. Pearse," Emmet purred, his voice sounding almost innocent. "Spread your legs for me, Commander," Emmet whispered softly and I felt my cheeks burn again as I slowly did as asked. I've never felt this vulnerable before. I watched as Emmet grabbed the tube of lube and spread some on his fingers. I closed my eyes, feeling the muscles in my leg tense up in anticipation. I wanted this very badly, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't scare me.

Emmet curled his fingers around the base of my cock and I gasped, opening my eyes again to stare at Emmet, who smiled at me, gently, trying to reassure me that everything was going to be fine. I swallowed and stared as Emmet slowly started to move his hand up and down. A shiver ran down my spine as my hips bucked up, chasing the delicious friction of the touch.

"Relax, Commander. I'm going to make you feel so good," Emmet hushed, as he slowly brought one of his fingers towards my entrance. I couldn't stop watching and I gasped as Emmet's slick and cold fingers touched my burning hot skin. My muscles tensed, trying to clench around something that wasn't even there yet.

"Hmm, your body is already begging me to fill you up, Mr. Pearse," Emmet breathed out, smirking. I felt a blush high on my cheekbones and I curled my toes in anticipation as a hot burn spread across my stomach. I loved the way Emmet talked to me. I _needed_ Emmet to talk to me.

Emmet sped up his pace slightly, right before he slowly pushed one finger inside of me. I groaned, trying not to bolt at the sudden intrusion. It felt...strange. I didn't know how to describe the feeling. It was not what I expected...at all. It felt a bit uncomfortable, even. I tried not to be too disappointed. After always seeing Emmet squirm on my fingers, I thought it'd be more...pleasurable.

"Emmet-wait...I..." I gasped, in slight fear. "I...I don't think...I can do this...I can't..." I stammered, nervously.

"Easy, G. Be patient. It'll be so good, I promise," Emmet whispered, as he pushed his finger in deeper. Emmet grinned up at me and a sudden nervousness spread across my bones. Maybe I was judging too soon? Emmet wouldn't have that mischievous sparkle in his eyes otherwise. I swallowed as I tried to concentrate on Emmet's hand stroking up and down my dick.

"Brace yourself," Emmet whispered. I frowned and tried to ask what for, but suddenly Emmet curled his fingers and _shit_! My hips jolted upward and I grabbed the sheets. White spots blured my vision and I pushed my hips down again, desperate to feel it again.

"Shit, Emmet!" I choked out, trying to catch my breath. My legs were already starting to tremble. I suddenly understood Emmet's desperate pleas when I was the one to finger him. I wanted Emmet inside of me. I wanted more. More of everything. "Please, Em - please...I need..." I gasped, my voice strained. Emmet chuckled and shook his head.

"Patience, Commander."

I whined and pushed my head back into the mattress. I wasn't used to feeling so many things all at once. Every inch of my skin was on fire, my muscles all tensed up, ready to take whatever I was going to get.

"Hmm, I love how you clench around me. You're so hungry for me, aren't you? Do you want me to fuck you, Commander? Want me to put you in your place?" Emmet said, as he added another finger. I squirmed, losing myself in Emmet's words.

"M...more..." I begged.

"God, Commander. Who woould've thought you'd be so desperate to be filled? The proud and handsome Patrick Pearse. _Begging_." Emmet growled and curled his fingers again, hitting my prostrate and made me see stars. Emmet was still stroking me, and really, I wasn't sure how long as I was going to last. I clawed at the sheets, needing something to hold on to.

"Emmet, please. Please..."

"What is it that you want, Mr. Pearse? Tell me?"

My cheeks flared up again. I hated this. Hated that Emmet was forcing me to say it out loud. It made me feel so _cheap_. Yet it made my cock in twitch in Emmet's hand and I groaned.

"I want you, Em, please..."

Emmet withdrew his fingers and I groaned, moving my hips as I tried to get back the feeling again, but Emmet shook his head.

"No, Commander. That's not how it works. I want to hear you say it. Out loud. Tell me what you want, or you won't get it," Emmet whispered.

He hovered over my body, and taking a hold of my wrists, he pinned them into the mattress right above my head. The tip of Emmet's cock was touching my entrance and it took me all I had not to move against it.

"Emmet..."

"Come on, Mr. Pearse. _Tell me_."

I lost every ounce of dignity I still had at that point. God, I didn't care that I was about to beg. I needed Emmet inside of me. If this was it would take, I would do it. I stared Emmet right in the eyes as I took a deep breath.

"Emmet, please. I need your cock inside of me. I need you to fill me up. I want you to come inside of me and make me come, so I can clench around your cock real good," I begged.

Emmet smirked, and before I knew what was happening, Emmet was pushing his cock inside of me. It hurt. The burning sensation was filling up my mind and my breathing was erratic, as I tried not to scream out. But, in a way I loved it. I loved the pleasure I was seeing on Emmet's face.

Emmet stilled once he was all the way in. I let out a shaky breath. It still hurt, but it was slowly fading and I wanted more. Emmet leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I slowly kissed him back, tasting the sweat on Emmet's upper lip and I shuddered at the salty taste on his tongue. I loved it. Emmet groaned and carefully pulled out, causing me to gasp.

"F-fuck...!"

"How does it feel, Commander? Like being filled, eh?" Emmet whispered against my lips as he pushed in again, snapping his hips forward. I couldn't do anything but nod. Not able to form words, as I desperately captured Emmet's lips again. Emmet pinned my wrists into the mattress with more force and I closed my eyes.

It felt good, being filled. I understood why Emmet would beg for my own cock. It felt like anything I'd ever felt before. My nerves were on fire, the boiling pit in my stomach was getting more and more tense. My dick twitched as I thought about Emmet's come inside of me, dripping down my legs.

"Emmet, I...please talk."

"God, Mr. Pearse. Who knew you would be so desperate?" Emmet whispered, his voice filled with lust. He snapped his hips forward again and I groaned as I felt Emmet's balls slap against my ass. "Who knew how much you loved to be filled? You're a slut, Commander."

"A-ah, yes, Emmet!" I whimpered and I pressed my hips as far as I could go in this position, trying to take Emmet in deeper. Emmet pushed into me again, hitting my prostrate and this time, I did cry out. I could feel it everywhere in my body. Pleasure rushing through my body, like adrenaline.

"Oh Commander, you feel so good around me...so tight. Shit!" Emmet gasped, sweat dripping down his forehead.

The obscene sound of skin smacking on skin filled the room, along with our ragged breaths and shaky moans. I arched my back, writhing beneath my young partner. I could feel my cock throb again as it was desperate to be touched.

"Please, Emmet, I want you to come inside me..." I gasped and I pushed my head back into the mattress. I was desperate to see Emmet's face as he came. Desperate for those little gasps my young singer would let out. I wanted to feel it all. To know that I was the one to have made my beautiful, young partner feel so incredibly good.

Emmet rocked his hips forward faster and let out the little gasps that I was just thinking about, showing how close he was to his climax. He let go one of my wrists and used that hand to grab my cock again and began to stroke me again...this time, fast.

I let out a high-pitched moan and squeezed my eyes shut tightly. My legs were trembling, the muscles were growing tired of this position I defenitely wasn't used too. I grasped the sheets with my free hand, unable to keep it still. I was losing myself in the rocking of Emmet's hips along with the fast strokes on my cock, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I could feel the pressure building up and I knew I was almost there.

"Em-Emmet...I-I can't...! I need..." I gasped.

"Fucking do it, Gavin. Come all over yourself," Emmet permitted.

And I did, and cried out a silent scream as my cock jerked in Emmet's hand and spilled my cum onto myself. Thick drops landed on my chest and I panted out loud, my hips shaking as I tried to ride out my orgasm. My muscles clenched around Emmet and suddenly I could feel him better. Emmet groaned and threw his head back, as he couldn't control the movements of his hips anymore.

"Gavin, you're such a wreck. So pretty like this. God -" Emmet choked out and pressed forward with everything he had, stilling his hips as he spilled into me and I groaned as I could feel Emmet's cock twitch inside of me. Emmet gasped as he collasped on top of me, releasing the tight grip on my wrist.

I was quick to wrap my arms around Em, hugging my young lover tight against my chest. We were both still panting and Emmet's back was all sweaty. Not that I minded; I was just as sweaty as well.

"Gavin, that was..."

"Amazing..." I finished with a smile.

Emmet looked down at me, a smile on his lips. He trailed his fingers across my cheek, caressing my skin gently.

"You liked it?"

I felt another blush making its way onto my cheeks as I nodded. It had been incredible. I knew this was something I wanted to experience more often. Giving myself up to Emmet like that, and especially for the first time...it felt nice. He really did take care of me, just like I did for him for his first time.

"I really did, Em. Thank you for taking your time. I wasn't sure...you know, being it my first time..." I admitted.

Emmet pressed a kiss onto my forehead and then rested his head in the crook of my neck again, his cock still buried deep inside of me.

"Well, I'm honored to have been your first. And I liked it as well. You're very hot like this, you know," Emmet chuckled. I couldn't help but chuckle back.

This had been a good experience for me. I now know I could ask Em to switch places without having to worry. We could both top each other and be comfortable about it.


End file.
